Ford GT40 Race Car '69
Ford |year = 1969 |drivetrain = |engine = Ford 289 CID (4.7L) OHV Windsor V8 |aspiration = NA |displacement = 4736 cc |torque = 434.0 lb-ft |power = 493 BHP |pp = 562 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Ford GT40 Race Car '69 is a Race car produced by Ford, it appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #6 Le Mans winning 1969 GT40, driven by Jacky Ickx and Jackie Oliver. Description "The Gulf livery GT40 that won 2 Le Mans titles in a row." Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the third race of the MR Challenge, located on Red Rock Valley Speedway. GT3 This car can be obtained from the Gran Turismo World Championship, in the Professional League. It has a 1/4 chance (25% probability) to be won. It is not available for purchase at the dealership. GT4 This car can be won from the Laguna Seca Endurance. Like in GT3, this car is not available for purchase at the Ford dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. This game would also mark the first time said car is purchasable. GT5 This car can be won from the B-Spec Indianapolis 500. As a Standard car, it can be obtained occasionally from the Used Car Dealership at a price of around 20,000,000 Credits. It is a Level 17 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 20,000,000 Credits. It is a simplified car - and the most expensive at that. Trivia *The Ford GT40 has 6 different Mk type cars; Mk I, Mk II, Mk III, Mk IV, J-Car, and the G7A. The GT Team Used the Ford GT40 Mk I. *In Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, the GT40 Race Car is fitted with AVON Tires, but the actual car had "Firestone" ones instead. Gran Turismo 4 shows the car fitted with the correct tire branding. **AVON Tires makes tires for vintage purposes, so it's likely they modeled the car while it was sitting on AVON Tires. *The name "GT40" was the name of Ford's project to prepare the cars for the international endurance racing circuit, and the quest to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The first 12 "prototype" vehicles carried serial numbers GT-101 through GT-112. The "production" began and the subsequent cars, the Mk I, Mk II, and Mk IIIs, (with the exception of the Mk IV, which were numbered J1-J10) were numbered GT40P/1000 through GT40P/1145, were officially "GT40s". The name of Ford's project, and the serial numbers dispel the story that "GT40" was "only a nickname." *The contemporary Ford GT is a modern homage to the GT40. *In Gran Turismo 2, there exists in the game files a GT40 Mark III Race Car, which does not exist in real life (the Mark III was road car only). It seems to be a fully functional model, but was disabled and cannot be obtained through normal means (see below). It's replay name is simply "Delete". *The GT40 Race Car is the most expensive simplified car in Gran Turismo 6, costing 20,000,000. It ties for the most expensive car in GT history, tied with the Jaguar XJ13 Race Car, Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car and the two Red Bulls (in Gran Turismo 5 only). Pictures Ford GT40 Race Car '69 (GT2).jpg|The Ford GT40 Race Car '69 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Originally the car lacked all of its sponsors, apart from the Gulf logos. Additionally, the position of the Gulf logos on the car is quite different compared to that of Gran Turismo 4 and onwards. Ford_GT40_Race_Car_'69_(GT3).jpg|The Ford GT40 Race Car '69 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Apart from the addition of tire branding, the car remained the same as in GT2. As stated above, the car originally had "AVON" tire branding in this game, which was replaced with "Firestone" tire branding in subsequent games. File:Uf4lrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. File:Ford_GT40_Mark_III_Race_Car.jpg|The unused GT40 Mark III Race Car. A notable trait of this car is the gray roof and engine cover, probably due to a texturing error. File:Ul40rl--.png|The vehicle banner referring to a "Mark III" Race Car, which goes completely unused. Video Ford GT40 Race Car '69 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ford Race Cars Category:1960s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Level 17 Cars Category:Group 6 Prototype-Sports Cars